Klarion
History Klarion the Witch Boy: 1575 - Present According to Nabu (a Lord of Order), Klarion is a Lord of Chaos and all-around antagonistic presence. As the Lords of Order and Chaos cannot usually act upon our plane of reality directly, they are forced to appoint champions and/or assert their power through avatars. Lord Klarion chose a young boy named Obadiah Bleak in the colony of Roanoke in colonial America to become his latest host. Evidence based on the accounts of Carter and Shiera Hall (whose past selves had been living in the colony) suggest that the arrival of Klarion in the colony was so disruptive to the natural order that all the colonists in the surrounding colony were spatially displaced at best or immediately vaporized at worst. After his joining to the boy, Klarion traveled through America, dodging and evading the agents of Order that sought to put an end to him. Looking for a place to lay-low, he found an ideal sanctuary in the puritanical colonies of New England. The mystical potential of the area was so intense that Klarion, who was still adjusting to channeling his powers through his host, was able to create a powerful familiar from a domesticated cat and the soul of a human girl he had corrupted. Naming his familiar Teekl, Klarion stuck around the area of New England for a while, growing more powerful, little by little, with every passing morning. Klarion found that entropy and chaos only accelerated this increase in power and so he and Teekl sowed the seeds of chaos. By the time Nabu caught him, 20 were dead in Salem, and the chaos in the area had actually formed an entropic rift. In order to prevent Klarion from accessing this rift, Nabu and his agents created a tower over the rift. This tower would serve as Fate's sanctuary ever since and would be a source of constant contention between Nabu and Klarion. Nowadays, Klarion remains a constant threat to peace and order wherever he travels. Perpetually hormonal like a teenage boy and possessed by a cosmic being have done little to ease Klarion's antics. It is a small relief that Klarion is not particularly blood-thirsty, usually only indirectly taking lives as casualties in his twisted games rather than direct murder.Oracle Files: Klarion the Witch-Boy Threat Assessment Resources * Psionic Link to his Cat Familiar, Teekl * Master of Sorcery, Necromancy, and Divination ** Eldritch Blasts, Constructs, and Shields ** Transformation and Transmutation ** Dimensional Apportion ** Mystical Mind Control ** Vast Occult Knowledge ** Energy Transference and Interference * Possessed by a Lord of Chaos Trivia and Notes Trivia * Klarion likes to turn adults into children. * While causing chaos in Salem he had help of Mary Worth.Network Files: Mary Worth. Links and References * Appearances of Klarion * Character Gallery: Klarion Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Light Members Category:Lords of Chaos Members Category:Magic Category:Black Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Occultism Category:Cosmic Beings Category:White Skin Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Category:Force Field Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Necromancy Category:Subsidiary Reality A